stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Yoshi
Yoshi is Mario and Luigi's apple-loving, egg-laying pet dinosaur and Donkey Kong's best friend. They left him behind in the Mushroom Kingdom when they went to the Real World, but he eventually found his way back to them. After obtaining Yoshi's forgiveness, Mario and Luigi take him in and begin to appreciate him more. He becomes a helpful ally, using his incredible speed to make deliveries quickly. Because of his green color, Mario decided to send him to the forest and spy on Nox Decious. Luigi sends Yoshi and DK to spy at Decious's base and find out how many ninjas are there to find out how many are there for the upcoming attack. When they arrived, they were both critically injured by Nox Decious, counting the two out of the fight. Biography Background After Bowser had Kamek blow up the plane where the infants Mario and Luigi were with their parents on their way to a family vacation, Merlin was able to teleport the two babies to Yoshi's Island. Kamek kidnapped baby Luigi, but baby Mario ended up safely with Yoshi. After rescuing Luigi, Yoshi took the two infants to Merlin, who then raised them for the day that they would rid the world of evil. At one point after their ascent into adulthood, Mario and Luigi told Yoshi they were going to Baskin Robins, though they were really going to the vet to get Yoshi fixed. Because they were too cheap to afford any anesthetics, Yoshi was forced to sit through the entire, painful procedure. This resulted in Yoshi being unable to jump for one week. However, Mario did avoid a level involving jumping over Goombas (or so he remembers). Mario and Luigi leave Yoshi behind when they go to the Real World. He is chained to a fence, without food, while surrounded by starving Goombas. Yoshi was told the two would only be gone for 5 minutes, which made him furious as they were gone for much, much longer. It can be assumed Yoshi ate them to save himself, as according to Luigi he had done it before. To get one out of his system took three months , so he might've been staying in the Mushroom Kingdom until he expelled the entire pack from his system. This would have taken several months. The Movie Yoshi manages to get to the real world. He follows the Mario brothers until they finally notice him. Yoshi reveals himself and his owners give him a hug. At Mario's house, the Mario Brothers find out how unhappy their pet is with them. They apologize for leaving him behind and for the occasion they took him to get fixed without the use of anesthetic. Yoshi responds by yelling at Mario and Luigi. Mario and Luigi try to convince him with apples, a caramel apple, some apple juice, an apple pie, an Apple MacBook, a picture of Apple Martin, and an apple martini. Yoshi rejects the offers and continues to yell at them. Mario asks what he can do to make it up to Yoshi. Yoshi thinks about it and comes up with a solution. Mario eventually makes it up to Yoshi by giving him a piggy back ride all over the area. When they are done Yoshi tells Mario to go back and get some eggs that were dropped, but Mario tells him to do that himself. Later, Yoshi participates in a football game with Wario and Walgina against Daisy, Mario and Luigi, still angry with the two plumbers. He does manage to make a touchdown, but it is not counted by Gary, who is co-reffing with Brock, who says that, "Dinosaurs don't count!" After the football game is over, Mario and Yoshi apologize to each other and make amends. When Link is killed by Shadow Mario, Mario writes a letter and hands it to Yoshi to deliver. He tells Yoshi that the directions to the letter's destination are inside the envelope, and that he shouldn't open it until he is a good distance away, in case someone is watching. It turns out that the letter was sent to Ness, and that it reached its destination. In a deleted scene, Yoshi is seen talking with Mario about how "interesting" the day had been. He suggests that the two of them get apples, to which Mario agrees. However, he tells Yoshi someone had already eaten them all. Yoshi quickly denies eating any of them, much to Mario's displeasure. ''Operation: Blind Storm'' When Mario and Luigi leave Evil Dane's studio, Wario heads up to them, riding Yoshi. After being yelled at by Mario for riding Yoshi without permission, Wario tells them that Merlin has told him that they have to find an important energy source. Yoshi considers following them but decides to go the other way. Season Four Mario and Luigi, after joining the Mafia, steal several items. These include Yoshi's apples. Tommy Vercetti, however, turns the apples down, stating that they are worthless to him, much to Mario's relief. After everyone's stuff is returned, Wario rides over to Snake, who is rapidly aging, on Yoshi, demanding that they convince Mario to find a way to get their powers back. When Ness asks Yoshi if he knows any possibilities that may give him powers again, Yoshi suggests eating apples, since it works for Yoshis. He tries this, but it does not work. Donkey Kong later rides Yoshi over to Mario (who finds it weird) to tell him that he is being sued due to Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms not producing a single original song. When Mario loses his memory and is under the care of a woman named Dawn, Luigi and Yoshi set out to find him, but fail. He later sees Donkey Kong dancing and congratulates him when a record producer shows up, wanting to take DK and make him famous. Yoshi tries to convince the man to do the same to him, but the man turns him down, claiming he doesn't work with dinosaurs. However, Donkey Kong is later fired by the man. He and Yoshi then head off to train for the upcoming battles. He, Donkey Kong, Luigi, Mario, Snake, Ness, and Ryu are later in a field, prepared to fight off the ninjas. Mario, Snake, and Ryu head off to fight their respective nemesis's, leaving them outnumbered when the ninjas arrive. However, Wario, now in a biker outfit, shows up, evening the odds. However, the battle is very easy for them; none of the ninjas that Zubashi, the ninja leader, sends after them are any stronger then the last group. After being insulted enough times, Zubashi attempts to fight, but is punched out by Luigi before he can cast his ninjutsu. Season Five He serves as a spy, and is sent in by Mario to follow Nox Decious to learn about Ganondorf's base and to learn its layout. He almost blew his cover while following Decious. He later spied on a meeting of the Legion of Villains. After getting the info he needed, he returned to Mario and the others, unaware that the Legion knew all along that he was there and that Ganondorf only said what he wanted him to hear. He then returns to the base telling Mario about Ganon's knowledge of their ambush. Yoshi then goes with the Mushroom Force to fight the League of Bad Guys. He fights off ninjas until he was taken down by one. he was then teleported along with his army and the Darkness' back to their base. He is then seen on a trash can next to Snake. He and DK later are asked by Luigi to head into Decious's base to see how many ninjas are there. The two accept the mission. After reaching Ganon's base, Nox Decious catches Yoshi and DK and attacks them with a ball of dark energy, mortally wounding them both. Ness reports to Luigi that the two of them are alive, but in critical condition with a low chance of survival. Closure In the ending montage, Yoshi is seen, alive and well, at DK and Pauline's wedding as Best Man. He is later seen kicking back, eating an apple and enjoying the well-won peace . Stupid Mario Football Yoshi appeared in Stupid Mario Football Physical Description Yoshi is a little green dinosaur-like creature. He has a strong back that allows him to be ridden without sacrificing speed. Yoshi has a long, sticky tongue, that he uses to eat certain enemies. He also must avoid water, as it causes Yoshis to melt. Personality Yoshi is very nice, but is often annoyed at Mario and Luigi for everything they put him through. In spite of this, he is generally willing to assist them in reasonable to dangerous requests. He shows fear when he believes Nox Decious has noticed him. Abilities *'Agility and endurance': Yoshi is shown to have amazing speed and strength in the football game. He was able to withstand Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Gary, and Brock to make a touchdown. His speed is also shown when Mario asks him to deliver a message to Ness, knowing fully that the message would have to be brought quickly. *'Laying eggs:' Yoshi has the ability to swallow things and then lay eggs. *'Long tongue:' Yoshi's tongue can extend several feet, and can be coupled with his egg-laying ability as a means of defense. Trivia *The Yoshi costume was owned by Kevin Chamberlain up until the final day of filming. He sold it to Richard Michael Alvarez and Chris Muller so they could use it in case they had the character in a future video. *The actor in the Yoshi suit cannot see anything while wearing the head, often making for humorous bloopers. *Yoshi was mentioned in Episode 7, after Mario and Luigi had finished reading Bowser's letter. Luigi had said to Mario "You know, Yoshi ate a Goomba once. It took him 3 months to crap out that thing." To which Mario replies, "Luigi, that's disgusting!" *Yoshi was also mentioned when Mario and Luigi were bored when Link was fishing in Episode 23. Although this was a mention, it did not directly refer to him. **Mario: "How many licks does it take for a Yoshi to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop?" **Luigi: "How many?" **Mario: "None! He'll just swallow the whole thing and crap it out as an egg. *When Mario and Luigi are writing their "final letters" in Episode 43, Mario writes his letter to Yoshi telling him he's sorry. He promises he will make Yoshi "a larger role" in his life, which may or may not have been foreshadowing the coming of Yoshi in The Movie. Relationships Mario and Luigi Mario and Luigi are Yoshi's owners. Yoshi is unhappy with them for their mistreatment, but he generally shows care for them. Wario Yoshi allows Wario to ride him, implying they are on good terms. Donkey Kong Donkey Kong is Yoshi's best friend in the series. Category:Mario Series Category:The Movie Category:Operation: Blind Storm Category:Characters Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:The Mushroom Force